Street Fighter New Archives 4: The Next Generation
by DeNice
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Inside is the exciting match between Makoto and Hokuto, as well as a peak at Ryu's training with Oro and a few more events that'll grab your interest! Come on in and check it out.
1. Introduction

STREET FIGHTER: NEW ARCHIVES 4: THE NEXT GENERATION By DeNice  
  
REVISED INTRODUCTION DeNice: Hey guys... It's me, DeNice, once again. I'm just having so many ideas nowadays... this is probably my best. I know that there is no summary because it's too long... so here's everything. I've decided to make this the fourth New Archives because this seemed to give me an idea... This will be a two-parter reminiscent of the first New Archives story. The first part is the actual tournament and the second... well... You'll find out. It'll feature some new characters, including the introduction of the series' newest hero team, Cammy White's son and daughter... You'll see for yourself, but for now, here's the first part.  
  
Ken Masters is sponsoring the new Street Fighter tournament after the last martial arts tournament (Turn of the Century tournament that occurred in New Archives 1) ended about 5 years ago. During which time, the normal SF tournament hasn't been up to full strength, so Ken used his brain and wealth in giving out invitations to that of a load of very powerful fighters, especially those that he knew. Fortunately, he got feedback on a lot of them. The roster for this tournament would be...  
  
1: Sakura Kasugano  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 23  
  
2: Darrell Markis  
  
Nationality: African American  
  
Style: Original Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 21  
  
3: Sakura Satsu  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 23  
  
4: Kaoru Miadama  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 17  
  
5: Yun Lee  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Style: Kenpo Kung-Fu  
  
Age - 19  
  
6: Yang Lee  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Style: Kenpo Kung-Fu  
  
Age - 19 ½  
  
7: Yin Lee  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Style: Kenpo Kung-Fu  
  
Age - 17  
  
8: Alex  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Original, Power-based  
  
Age - 25  
  
9: Dudley  
  
Nationality: British  
  
Style: Boxing  
  
Age - 28  
  
10: Karin Kanzuki  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Kanzuki-ryu Kakutoujutsu  
  
Age - 23  
  
11: Batsu Ichimonji  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Iwamano-ryu of Self-Defense (not exact)  
  
Age - 22  
  
12: Hinata Wakaba  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Original Karate  
  
Age - 21  
  
13: Kyosuke Kagami  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Iwamano-ryu of Self-Defense (not exact)  
  
Age - 24  
  
14: Ibuki  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Ninjitsu  
  
Age - 19  
  
15: Makoto  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Shotokan Karate  
  
Age - 20  
  
16: Mel Masters  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Original Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 14  
  
17: Sean Matsuda  
  
Nationality: Brazilian  
  
Style: Original Ansatauken Karate  
  
Age - 23  
  
18: Elena  
  
Nationality: African  
  
Style: Capoeira  
  
Age - 25  
  
19: Hugo  
  
Nationality: German  
  
Style: Wrestling  
  
Age - 32  
  
20: Mitsumi Yao  
  
Nationality: Chinese  
  
Style: Doragon-ryu Kung-Fu  
  
Age - 20  
  
21: Vulcano Rosso  
  
Nationality: Italian  
  
Style: Original  
  
Age - 28  
  
22: Hokuto  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Original Style of Self-defense  
  
Age - 26  
  
23: Nanase  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Original Style of Self-defense  
  
Age - 18  
  
24: Charlie Nash  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Combat Tactics  
  
Age - 30  
  
25: Guy  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Bushin Style of Ninjitsu  
  
Age - 27  
  
26: Maki  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Bushin Style of Ninjitsu  
  
Age - 25  
  
27: Kairi  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Unknown  
  
Age - Unknown  
  
28: Allen Snider  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Original Ansatsuken Karate  
  
Age - 29  
  
29: Hayate  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Original Swordsmanship  
  
Age - 27  
  
30: Sagat  
  
Nationality: Thai  
  
Style: Muay Thai  
  
Age - 36  
  
31: Roy Bromwell  
  
Nationality: American  
  
Style: Original  
  
Age - 23  
  
32. Sarai Kurosawa  
  
Nationality: Japanese  
  
Style: Ninjitsu  
  
Age - 18  
  
To much of Ken's surprise... one important warrior was missing. Despite all the returning and new fighters in the SF4 tournament... Ryu, the legendary world warrior and user of Ansatsuken Shotokan, was absent... This turned to be much of a surprise... but the show must go on. Now... enter the newest installment of the Street Fighter saga... This one's going to be great!  
  
P.S. : I don't own any of Capcom or Arika's characters... 


	2. Preparation

Preparation  
  
::Oushi Park, Tokyo, Japan - June 16, 12:07 PM EST::  
  
"Shakunetsu... Shinku..."  
  
"Nekketsu..."  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!!"  
  
The silence in Oushi Park was abruptly disturbed by a huge explosion near the field. Bits of orange and pink energy shot out in the air as two bodies flew away from one another. One slammed back-first into a huge tree trunk and slid down to the ground. She was a young Japanese woman, around the age of 23, wearing a pair of blue jeans and a sleeveless white t-shirt along with her red sparring gloves and white headband. She had her eyes closed, her upper body heaving with each heavy breath that she took through her mouth, trying to get her strength back up. Her name: Sakura Kasugano.  
  
The other individual who slammed into the wall of a small, near-by building was slightly younger at 21. He was a young, African-American man, sporting black jeans and a black kanji shirt with blue sparring gloves. His body, just like his opponent, slumped to the grass below and he too breathed deeply while trying to recover. His name: Darrell Markis.  
  
Sakura slowly got herself up, her back still using the tree for support, and called out, "C... *huff* C'mon.... We *huff* can still keep going..."  
  
"Yeah... *huff* This... should *huff* be nothing..." her opponent responded as he stood up slowly and summoned a weakened orange aura to surround his body and rushed up. Sakura did the same, a blue aura around her, and when they got close they performed close melee attacks. As the two fought at their hardest, a small group of spectators, also fighters, stood by, enjoying every moment of the battle.  
  
"It's been a long time since Sakura and Darrell fought each other for real, hasn't it?" Hinata Wakaba, the 21-year-old friend of the two commented. She wore a pink shirt with blue jeans, a white headband on her forehead and gloves on her hands. "Wonder who's going to win this time..."  
  
"What's the record so far?" Kaoru Miadama, an 'adopted' 17-year-old sister of Sakura, asked. Her clothes closely matched Sakura's, only she didn't have her own headband and the t-shirt was a bit large for her.  
  
"Well... if I remember correctly... I say Sakura's winning this series 6-4 with one tie," the darker twin of Sakura, Sakura Satsu, replied with a smirk on her face. Unlike most twins, Sakura S. had on something different, i.e. her black designer shirt and black jeans.  
  
"Darrell's actually losing their series?" Batsu Ichimonji, the hot-headed graduate of Taiyo High asked in a bit of astonishment. "Makes me question our rivalry now... Maybe I should start challenging the great Sakura Kasugano instead of Darrell Markis, her 'understudy'..."  
  
"Spare me the sarcasm. Sakura already has enough rivals as it is, me being her best."  
  
This time, Karin Kanzuki, Sakura's number 1 rival spoke, wearing her own custom-made fighting clothes. Batsu looked at her with a bit of an irritated look.  
  
"Oh, really? Out of the 20 or so times that you've fought her over the years, how many times have you actually beaten her?"  
  
Karin hesitated, giving a long "uhhhhh...." to answer. Batsu then answered for her.  
  
"Nine."  
  
"Shut up, Batsu"  
  
"Guys, please," Kei Chitose, Sakura's childhood friend, pleaded. "One fight at a time..."  
  
"Yeah, guys. I don't think this park has enough room to hold our battles at the same time," Kyosuke Kagami joked, holding in his arms his two-year old baby, Tai Wakaba-Kagami. Both Karin and Batsu calmed down as they diverted their attention to the conclusion of Darrell and Sakura's battle.  
  
"Shouoken!" Sakura yelled, a big wave of energy shielding her front as she charged forward. Darrell went defensive. As soon as Sakura's fist made contact he push-blocked, making her bounce backwards. He then cupped his hands to his side and formed a blue sphere or energy.  
  
"Hadouken!" he called as he threw it forward. Sakura landed just in time to jump over it and then floated in air, holding out an arm aimed at Darrell.  
  
"Hadouken!" she copied her opponent's attack and released a ball of surge energy. Darrell copied Sakura's evasive maneuver and jumped over the attack, slamming his right fist into her cheek making her plummet to the ground. Sakura recovered as she hit the ground and once again cupped her hands to her side, gathering up the rest of her energy...  
  
"This is it!" she yelled out her warning. "Shinku..."  
  
Darrell saw the whole thing and while still in air, he charged up his own orange surge of energy.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Shakunetsu... Shinku..."  
  
A pause as both energy blasts reached their peaks... then...  
  
"HADOUKEN!!!"  
  
Two huge Hadouken were released and clashed with one another. It took only 3 seconds for Darrell's AND Sakura's blast to rip through one another... and go straight to their target. Gasps were heard from EVERYONE...  
  
"Yaaiiii!" Sakura yelped as she tried her fastest to guard.  
  
"Aaaahh!" Darrell let out his own scream as he also tried to block. Neither was quick enough...  
  
BOOM...  
  
Both let out long, loud screams of pain as the other's Hadouken made contact perfectly and exploded. Sakura's body was sent rolling on the grass, flaming and finally rested 5 meters away from Darrell, who's also motionless body just hit the earth with heavy impact. The rest just started at the two K.O.ed spouses, a bit shocked on the outcome.  
  
"Oh... that's a... double K.O., isn't it?" Kaoru asked. Sakura S. just sighed while shaking her head.  
  
"That's Sakura: 6, Darrell: 4, and TWO ties..." she answered. "At least we know that they are ready for the new martial arts tournament. Now... who's going to go next?"  
  
---- ----  
  
::Masters Estate, San Francisco, USA. - June 16, 12:15 PM EST::  
  
"Okay, Mel... show me what you've got."  
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
"Do the moves that I call out... Hadouken!"  
  
"Hadouken!"  
  
"Raikoukyaku!"  
  
"Syaaaahh!"  
  
"Great... Shoryureppa!"  
  
"Shoryureppa!"  
  
"Shoryu Higyou!"  
  
"Ikuzo! Shoryu Higyou! Hay! Tyah! Yah! Haaah! Soku da!"  
  
"Excellent! Zesshouryuken to Chou Zesshouryuken to Shoryureppa!"  
  
"Hyah! Let's see you dodge this! Chou Zesshooooouuuuryuken! Shoryureppa!"  
  
"Very good, Mel... That's enough."  
  
Ken Masters, the three-time Pan-American champion of Martial Arts, was busy seeing if his son was ready for the new tournament that would start in about a week. After the huge success from the partnership with Robert Garcia in the Turn of the Century tournament 5 years ago, he was since then planning a new SF tournament to take place in Tokyo once again. He wasn't fighting this time around; he was going to be busy working on how the tournament would be held. He, on the other hand, trained and signed up his two students, Mel and Sean, to go in his place. As his son wiped the sweat off his forehead with a towel, Ken smirked, thinking about how he would fare next week...  
  
"So, dad," Mel said while walking towards his father, "How am I doing?"  
  
Ken smiled. "You're fine. Now, do you want to keep going or do you want to rest?"  
  
Mel raised an eyebrow. "You know that no matter what I choose that we're going to keep going so let's not play around."  
  
"Yep! You saw right through it. Now..."  
  
---- ----  
  
::Metro City, USA. - June 16, 1:00 P.M. EST::  
  
"I see you've finally caught me with me... Maki..."  
  
The blonde Bushin female was breathing through her mouth heavily. It took her 5 years of searching to finally find her rival again, Guy, the current master of the Bushin style. It was ironic that she found him in Jeffery's grocery store after all that... and even more ironic of her motives.  
  
"So... do you wish to see which one of us is worthy of the title of 'Master of Bushin Style'?" he asked. Maki breathed deeply before saying, "Actually... as much as I hate to say it... I'm looking for you help."  
  
Guy, who had his back turned to Maki through the conversation, turned around into an interested look.  
  
"Really. What is your problem?"  
  
"Guy... there's a new fighting tournament being held in Japan... and I need a partner. You're the only one that I know that I can 'team up' with."  
  
Guy stared at her with intensity. "Maki... you know that the Bushin don't partake in fights for personal gain..."  
  
Maki gave a stern look. "The money isn't what I'm interested in. I've been traveling... all over the world and... with the rise of this tournament, I can't help but notice a lot of evil vibes that keep popping up..."  
  
"Really? Explain..."  
  
"I don't need to explain anything, Guy. I'm quite sure you remember the many hurts of evil energy around the middle and end of the last tournament 5 years ago."  
  
Guy nodded. So many evil vibes he felt during those 2 weeks of the tournament... and although he didn't need to get involved in it, he couldn't help but get the feeling that it was only the beginning.  
  
"I see... I will team up with you... just this once."  
  
Maki grinned. "Yeah... and after its done THEN I'll challenge you myself!"  
  
---- -----  
  
::Downtown Hong Kong - June 16, 2:46 P.M. EST::  
  
(Yun's in trouble...)  
  
In the middle area of a downtown shopping district, one half of the Twin Dragons, Yang Lee, was watching the battle between his brother, Yun, and Makoto, one of his rivals. The match was a long one but Makoto was basically owning the younger dragon.  
  
"I... I can't believe that... I'm.... I'm losing to you!" Yun yelled out as he got up off the pavement in front of his family pottery shop. Makoto just stood firm in her fighting stance.  
  
"It's not my fault id you've been slacking in your training," she said calmly. "Now I'm going to end this!"  
  
In a burst of speed, Makoto found her way through Yun's defenseless face and stated to attack, but Yun luckily countered... with his most powerful move.  
  
"HAI!!"  
  
An arm shot up into her face, stunning her.  
  
"TYAH!!!"  
  
A shoulder ram, the Tetsuzanko, knocked the karate girl into the air.  
  
"DAH!!!"  
  
A huge fist to the face, sending Makoto sky high to land about 2 or 3 seconds later, almost denting the pavement in front of Yun's sneakers.  
  
"And that's... the You-Hou..." Yun said, his confidence returning. "Who's slacking off in training? No matter how many times we've fought, you still fall right for it!"  
  
Makoto groaned as she struggled to her to her feet, wiping the blood from her lips. "Yeah... you're right... but don't let that get your confidence up.. too much for next week..."  
  
"I know, but you're going to have to do better than this if you want to stand a chance!" Yun smirked.  
  
"Don't worry... about that. I'm already two steps ahead of you..."  
  
"Huh? Aaaah!"  
  
One punch to Yun's unmentionables stopped him dead in his tracks. It hurt like hell... and he knew what was coming. Three punches to the head... then an uppercut that rivaled the power of the You-Hou, roofing Yun in similar fashion to which Makoto was hit several seconds ago.  
  
"Seichuusen Godan-zuki!!" she yelled as Yun plummeted right in front of her. She smiled as she got out of her pose and looked down at Yun.  
  
"Go on and say it.." she taunted.  
  
"N... n... no! Not again!" he responded while getting to one knee. "I'm not going... to say that again!"  
  
"Okay... Your funeral. Hayate!!"  
  
Makoto's speed caught Yun again with a powerful fist to the face, planting Yun into a stone wall. She then coolly walked over and pinned his arms down on the wall.  
  
"Go on... Say it."  
  
Yun squirmed around for a while.... then sighed, not struggling anymore.  
  
"Fine... I..."  
  
"Uh... excuse me..."  
  
Both Yun and Makoto looked to their left. On the sidewalk in front of a clothing store was a beautiful Chinese teen girl, her black hair short and well kept and her brown eyes sparkling. She also wore gray pants VERY similar to the black pants to Yun's and Yang's, but she wore a normal blue shirt instead of the Kung Fu shirts the brothers wore.  
  
"Are you... Yun Lee?" she asked shyly. Yun pushed himself off Makoto, his full attention on this new girl.  
  
"Yeah... What's it to ya?" he asked. Oddly, a side smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Yeah... You're just like my aunt told me you would be like.." She then turned her head to Yang and asked, "I take it you're Yang, right?"  
  
"Yes..." the cooler of the Twin Dragons replied. "Is there a problem?"  
  
At this moment, happiness seemed to take her over as she literally warped over to where Yang was and gave him a huge hug. Instantly, small tears came down her cheek.  
  
"No... My problems are over now... now that I've found my older brothers at last!"  
  
"WHAT!!?" Yun exploded, wide-eyed. "You can't be serious! I mean..."  
  
"So that's the visitor grandmother was talking about..." Yang whispered to himself. The new girl then looked up to Yang, who started to blush, and said, "So... I've never introduced myself... to you guys..."  
  
"Yeah... That's probably the good thing to do," Yun commented while walking over to where Yang was. "Who are you." The girl turned to Yun, wiped her eyes, and spoke.  
  
"Oh... I'm Yin Lee. I'm 17 years old... and I also practiced Kenpo from Gen..."  
  
"WHA!?" Yun let out, surprised once again. "I... I don't believe that! But..."  
  
"What are you, blind?"  
  
This new voice that just cut off Yun came from the street light post above the three Lee siblings. Two Japanese girls were perched on the top of the lamp and jumped down, right next to Makoto, about a foot away. One had normal, yet blue hair with normal street clothes while the other had black hair, three strands poking over her front, a bit like Yang's hair.  
  
"Heh... I can't believe that you didn't see her speed," Ibuki, the black haired teenage ninja noted while staring at Yin. "She's almost as fast as Yang!"  
  
"Yeah..." Yang said. "I know..."  
  
"She is...?" Yun asked, stumped.  
  
"Yeah, Yun..." Sarai, Ibuki's best friend, said bluntly. "Man... you really aren't up to par, nowadays, huh?"  
  
Yun gave his hardest glare, but Yin cut him off.  
  
"Hey... How about you show me around? I've never been here before... and I'd like to know more about you guys before the Street Fighter tournament starts next week..."  
  
"Let me guess... You're entering it, too, huh?" Yun asked. Yin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... You guys are coming... aren't you?"  
  
---- ----  
  
::Somewhere in lower Mt. Fuji, Japan. - June 16, 4:15 P.M EST::  
  
"Hmm... I see the two that defeated Akuma have decided to enter the tournament as well... Yes... This will be a great opportunity to see just how strong they really are..."  
  
In the mist of foliage in Mt. Fuji, a single man was meditating under a waterfall, letting the water splash on his bare back and long sliver hair that was in a thing ponytail. He wore nothing but white karate pants and his body was covered in scars. His left eye in particular was closed by a huge scar, as if a sword sliced through it... Just then, a black aura covered him and his scar on his eye glowed an eerie red color... The water that surrounded him started to boil under his evil energy.  
  
"One more week... Then I'll see for myself just who powerful they are..."  
  
---- -----  
  
End of Chapter  
  
How did you like the new story so far. Next chapter is when things start to unravel themselves as the fourth Street Fighter tournament starts. More characters will appear in the plot... and just how will this tournament be like? What's Ken's plans for this year. Stick to this fanfic to find out!  
  
----- ----- Translations in this chapter  
  
"Soku da!" (Mel) : There!  
  
"Ikuzo!" (Mel) : Here I go!  
  
Hadouken : Surge Fist  
  
Nekketsu Hadouken : Hot Blood Surge Fist  
  
Shinku Hadouken : Vacuum Surge Fist  
  
Shakunetsu Shinku Hadouken : Scorching Heat Vacuum Surge Fist  
  
Shouoken : Cherry Blossom Fist  
  
You-Hou : Fryiing Roast  
  
Seichuunsen Godan-zuki : Median Line Five-Part Thrust  
  
Tetsuzanko : Iron Mountain Lean  
  
Raikoukyaku : Lightning God Kick  
  
Zesshouryuken : Lunging Dragon Fist  
  
Chou Zesshouryuken : Super Lunging Dragon Fist  
  
Shoryureppa : Rising Dragon Destroyer  
  
Shoryu Higyou : Rising Dragon Strike 


	3. The Start of Street Fighter 4

The Start of Street Fighter 4  
  
::Somewhere in Brazil - June 23, 4:00 A.M. EST::  
  
(I'm sorry, Ken... Sorry that I can't be there fighting in the new tournament... but you see... I'm still training. After my battle with Gill, I feel as if this elder called Oro can help me become stronger than I've ever been. I've also had to rid myself of the Satsu no Hadou... [Sakura's so lucky...] so that's why I'm training and learning this elder's techniques. He's incredibly strong... and by the time I'm done... I'll be much stronger than I am now... You'll see...)  
  
----- ------  
  
::Flashback, Lee's Pottery Shop, downtown Hong Kong - June 17, 10:15 A.M EST::  
  
"So... I'm going to see just how good you are, Yin, okay?" Yang said while assuming his fighting Kenpo stance. "No real street fight, just a spar."  
  
"Fine, brother," Yin replied cheerfully, copying Yang's stance (not to mention getting her own Kung-Fu outfit just like Yang's, only the shirt was baby blue). It was weird how she was able to copy Yang's stance movement for movement. Yun, Ibuki, and Sarai just looked on, their back on the Lee's store wall. Then, Yang warped right towards his little sister, using his Kaihou special technique, to pop up right behind Yin. The youngest Lee sibling was about to get nailed in the back of the head with a fist... but...  
  
"Gen'ei Senkou!"  
  
Yin also warped out of view, behind her older brother, and then ducked down. Yang quickly spun around in time to parry Yin's upward leap kick into the air, the Senkyutai. Yang then countered with his own Senkyutai, nailing his sister in the stomach. Yin fell back to the pavement but recovered and just as Yang landed, she quickly dashed down, under Yang's Tourozan (a swiping strike with his arm), and striked him upwards with her arm, a bit of a energy blade attached to her arm.  
  
"Shuurai Zan!" Yin yelled as she hit Yang into the air, then followed with her Senkyutai, knocking Yang away. As Yang hit the pavement, he also recovered with a backflip that was done so perfectly gymnasts would be jealous, he then rolled towards Yin and Yin braced herself. Yang then performed his Senkyutai and Yin blocked. She then tried to counter by jumping up with a double kick, but she miss-aimed, Yang going over her and kicking her in the butt.  
  
"Aaaahh!' she let out a surprised gasped as she fell face-first to the ground, rubbing her aching butt. "Not fair, Yang!" She then rolled on the ground, looking up into the air, and then let out a "Yaai!" and sprung up backwards as Yang came from the sky with a stomp-type kick. Yang stopped her, though, with two light kicks to her left foot, then...  
  
"Hai, hoo, hai, hou... HAI!!!"  
  
Yang's body flashed yellow as he performed a five-hit Tourozan, the last hit being an elbow to Yin's face, making her fall fully to her back. It took a few moments for the female dragon to sit up, rubbing her throbbing cheeks.  
  
"Wow, Yang! That's some move!" she complimented.  
  
"You can congratulate me later," Yang said smugly. "Now, let's keep going."  
  
"Fine..." Yin smirked while standing up, shaking her head, and then rushed her older brother with a fist, then a few random attacks. The last one Yang parried and then brought his leg down, then up into a kick to the face. Yin quickly ducked and swept Yang off his feet. To add, Yin, while spinning from her sweep, then jumped, still spinning to face a downed Yang, and then came down to stomp down on him with a Raigeki Shuu, the stomp that Yang performed earlier. Little did she know, Yang was ready... with a counter.  
  
Yang jumped up with a Senkyutai, knocking Yin up into the air, then followed with 5 more kicks before ending his Super Art, the Tenshin Senkyutai. Yin hit the pavement hard and Yun just fixed the cap on his head.  
  
"That'll hurt tomorrow, sis..." he mumbled.  
  
"Come on, Yin!" Ibuki cheered. "I know you've got something in reserve..."  
  
Yin smirked at the ninja girl and nodded, then faced Yang, who just landed and dodged his hard kick to the stomach. She went low with a kick to the ankles, then a powerful punch to the stomach.  
  
"En..."  
  
Yin tuned her back to a stricken Yang, and nailed him in the face with her other knuckle.  
  
"si..."  
  
She then thrusted her shoulder into his chin in similar fashion of Yun's Tetsuzanko, floating him.  
  
"ken!" she finished, then ducked down, keeping the combo going with a small Senkyutai, juggling him, then a Shuurai Zan, then another Tetsuzanko-esqe attack, and finally...  
  
"Senpu... SENKYUUUUTAAII!!!" Yin yelled out will nailing her super version of the Senkyutai, spinning around to nail multiple times and crating a small whirlwind around her and Yang, before kicking him away... 17 hits later. Yang fell back-first to the ground and Yin landed feet-first. The girl then charged up her chi... and called out her next Super Art.  
  
"Raikouryu... Denka!!" was the name... then she threw her arms to her sides, a faint glow around her, and then shouted, "Ikuze, niisan!!"  
  
In a sudden burst of speed, so fast that shadow images followed her, Yin ran towards Yang, who was just about up... and charging up himself.  
  
"Sei'ei... ENBU!!!!"  
  
Three after-images of Yang appeared and now the two... or rather, many Yangs and Yins squared off, Ibuki sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey! Which one is the real Yin and Yang!?" she asked Yun. Yun just smirked at her.  
  
"Now WHOSE eyes need training, now?" was his only response as he turned his attention to the action, attack yells and blows accompanying the battle. The pace ran on for about 15 seconds until Yang's Sei'ei Enbu ended... and now one Yang stood against a speedy Yin, both low on vitality. As Yang had his hands on his knees, breathing hard, Yin, whose body was still glowing a bit, had her arms dangling at her sides and looking dreamily into the air, literally seeing stars *courtesy from the last move Yang nailed before his Sei'ei Enbu ended, the double-palmed power push called the Byakko Shoushoda). Five seconds later, Yin shook her pretty little head, slapping herself on the cheek to wake up, and then took her attention to her older brother.  
  
"How... about... we end this fight...?" Yin asked as she started to literally ran circles around her older brother.  
  
"K... kimeru..., Yin-chan..." was all Yang muttered as he got out of his slumped over posture and then got into a special stance, his right hand made into a spear and out a bit in front of him, his legs apart, and his left hand right next to his lower chin. Since Yin was still powered up with her Raikouryu Denka, he kept his mind clear, eyeing around himself carefully to target Yin. About three seconds later... he striked.  
  
"RAISHIN MAHHAKEN!!!!"  
  
Yang threw his spear-hand into the white blur circle that Yin created... and instantly it vanished to reveal Yin's stunned body. Time seemed to slow down as Yang clearly was Yin's shocked eyes as she managed to get out to her sentence through her painful cries, Yang's hand still lodged in her neck.  
  
"D... dou...shite...? How... did... you.... h... hit... me...?"  
  
Yang smirked. "Simple... Patience, Yin... Now, to end this..."  
  
Yang then pulled out his hand... just to run it back into Yin's body, his body turning into a silhouette as his Raishin Mahhaken struck his sister multiple times before he finished... on the other side... and was rewarded with...  
  
"YYYYAAAAAIIIII!!!!"  
  
"Ah... the cry of defeat..." Yang sighed as he spun around to Yin's tattered body on the ground. "It's nothing new to me... only this time... it's from my sister... You've done well, Yin."  
  
"I... I... did...?" Yin asked weakly, her shyness coming back in her light voice. She forced herself to open her eyes and look dreamily at Yang. She tried to raise her head, but Yang pulled up and smiled.  
  
"Yes. It was an exciting battle. The weird thing is that this was supposed to be a sparring match... but at least we know that you're ready for next week."  
  
"Yeah, great job, Yin!" Sarai congratulated from the side. "You're a great fighter, that's for sure." Ibuki just nodded.  
  
"However..." Yun broke up the peace while stepping up towards his two siblings, "something's missing."  
  
"Like?" Yang asked while giving his younger brother an interested look. Yun looked at Yin and put his hand under her chin, making her look into his shaded eyes.  
  
"How about... we give you a nickname?" he asked. "Yang's known as the Blue Dragon of the Gale and I'm the White Dragon of the Clouds. How does... the Red Dragon of the Lightning? Also... instead of being the Twin Dragons... we'll be... the Triple Dragons? Nice ring, no?"  
  
Yin slowly smiled. "Yeah... that's great! I love it, Yun!"  
  
"Yeah... Yun," Yang said in confirmation. "That's great."  
  
"I knew you would... How about we get you some care. I know first hand that Yang's Raishin Mahhaken hurts like hell..."  
  
::End Flashback::  
  
---- -----  
  
::Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, Japan - June 23, 11:54 A.M. EST::  
  
"So that's how you guys met, huh, Yun?" Darrell asked while looking at Yun. "She's pretty cool to actually give Yang a run for his money."  
  
"Aw... thanks!" Yin replied, eyeing the African American fighter and his Japanese buddies, the first fighters she actually got to know at the Street Fighter 4 tournament. The Lee siblings, along with Makoto, Ibuki, and Sarai, arrived in Tokyo early in the morning and already checked into the nearest hotel to the stadium, which was already packed with fans anticipating a repeat of the Turn of the Century tournament. Yin, Yun, and Yang met up with Darrell, both Sakura twins and Kaoru (their little family. See the New Archives 2 to see just how Sakura K. and Darrell adopted Kaoru) at the fighter entrance section of the stadium where a majority of the fighters in the tournament was at, and they did some catching up on good times... at an outdoor park right outside the doors of the stadium  
  
"So, I'd love to see just how great Yin really is," Kaoru told the Hong Kong Kenpo fighters and Yin gave a confident glare.  
  
"Really? I can't wait to see you, either, Kaoru," she challenged. Kaoru returned the glare, although it was friendly.  
  
"Okay, girls, chill out," Darrell said while sitting back in the bench and sipping his coke. "We've got enough time to fight during the tournament. It's a long one, too, so don't hurt yourselves, 'kay?"  
  
"Easy for you to say," Yun said mockingly. "You'll be the one first to fall, Darrell!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, Yun. That's REALLY funny..."  
  
Sakura S. giggled. "Yeah, it is. Yun, YOU'RE the first one to fall, REMEMBER?" Yun just looked away and covered his eyes with his cap. Just as Sakura K. started to reply, a tap on her shoulder caught her attention.  
  
"Hey, you... let me ask you a question..."  
  
All eyes laid on a huge American blonde, heavy built, with a green bandanna on his forehead and camouflage shirt and pants.  
  
"Yes...?" Sakura said while facing this man know as Alex. In comparison, Alex was probably twice her size...  
  
"Well... you're attire... and headband..." Alex started while observing her carefully. "You remind me of a certain warrior. Do you know someone by the name of Ryu?"  
  
"Know him?" Sakura asked while giggling a bit. "Of course! We go back way back!"  
  
"You do, then," Alex said. "So... tell me... Have you seen him?"  
  
"Uh..." Sakura's assurance went down. Now that she thought about it, she didn't even sense a trace of the legendary world warrior around. "No... Sorry, Alex..."  
  
"You know me?" Alex asked, a bit startled, then caught himself. "Oh, yeah... that's right. The roster. You're Sakura Kasugano from years back. You did well in the last tournament. I'd like to take you on later..."  
  
"Sure! You seem strong yourself!" the cherry blossom fighter chimed and Alex flashed a quick smile before leaving. Darrell kept his eyes on him as he left and smiled.  
  
"He's pretty strong..." he murmured. "I can sense it. Wonder why he wants Ryu for..."  
  
"Attention all fighters and spectators," a call on the universal intercom rang out. "The first match is now about to start."  
  
"Come on!" Yin said while grabbing Yang's hand and running off. "I don't want to miss who's here!"  
  
---- ----  
  
(Ryu... I don't know where you are... but you better show up... We've got some unfinished business to attend to...)  
  
---- ----  
  
::Center stage - June 23, 12:10 P.M. EST::  
  
"This is the moment you guys were waiting for! The fourth Street Fighter tournament is now officially underway! I hope you guys are ready for a full three weeks of barnburning action, because THAT'S what ya gonna get!"  
  
In the center ring in the middle of the Tokyo Dome, Ken was showered with a roar from the crowd. It warmed him up to see the place packed to capacity... and he was stoked himself just by doing the introductions. He gripped the microphone and kept going.  
  
"It's been 5 long years... since the last tournament was held and a lot of those fighters have returned stronger than ever! Without further ado... LET'S GET THINGS STARTED!!!"  
  
Another roar, this time louder. Ken smiled wide and then started the introductions to the first fight.  
  
"Okay, peoples. Our first fight has... fighter #30, Sagat vs... fighter #27, Kairi!"  
  
On cue, the emperor of Mauy Thai, Sagat, got into the ring, using the last 5 years straight in training, already for his opponent. A moment later, a man with silver hair jumped into the ring. He wore blue pants... a black t- shirt... and his body was covered with scars. The most memorable thing in his appearance was... the huge scar on his left eye...  
  
----- ----  
  
End of Chapter. Thing in the SF4 tournament has gotten underway! Next chapter will review Kairi's powers and what Sagat's training has done to fight fighting... Trust me, this is only warming up!  
  
----- -----  
  
Translations in this chapter  
  
Kaihou : Concealed Tracks  
  
Gen'ei Senkou : Phantom Dash  
  
Senkyutai : Arching Thigh Drill  
  
Tourozan : Mantis-style slash  
  
Ensiken : Yangquig Fist  
  
Shuurai Zan: Lightning Slash  
  
Senpu Senkyutai : Whirlwind Arching Thigh Drill  
  
Tenshin Senkyutai : Rolling Arching Thigh Drill  
  
Raikouryu Denka : Lightning Dragon Charge  
  
Raigeki Shuu : Lightning Attack Kick  
  
Sei'ei Enbu : Phantom Point Waltz  
  
Raishin Mahhaken : Trembling Demon Destroyer Fist  
  
Byakko Shoushoda : White Tiger Paired Palm Strike  
  
"Ikuze, niisan!" (Yin) : "Let's go, brother!"  
  
"Kimeru, Yin-chan..." (Yang) : "I'll finish this, Yin..."  
  
"Doushite?" (Yin) : "How?" 


	4. The Challenge

The Challenge  
  
::Tokyo Dome, Center Stage - June 23, 12:11 P.M EST::  
  
Eww... That guy's ugly..." Yin mumbled to herself while eyeing Sagat. The match just about started and the group was watching it from the second row the bottom of the stadium. It was a VIP section, i.e. where all the fighters can watch the competition without being bothered by spectators.  
  
"Yeah... ugly AND old," Yun added while putting his hands behind his head. "Wasn't he, like, in the first SF tournament?"  
  
"Yeah, he was," Sakura K. answered. "I know personally."  
  
"What can he do now?" Yun asked, sill eyeing the ring unimpressed.  
  
"TIGER BLOW!!!"  
  
"Well... he can still do that," Darrell mumbled. "To bad he missed."  
  
"Maryu Rekko!"  
  
"Hey...! That's a Shoryuken rip-off!" Sakura S. exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yes... it looks like it..." Yang said quietly. A pause... then...  
  
"Oh... that kick to the head's gonna hurt-tomorrow, Sagat!" Yun yelled out loud, causing Yin to sweatdrop.  
  
"Brother..."  
  
"What?" he asked. Yin just shook her head.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Tiger... GENOCIDE!!!"  
  
A pause...  
  
"YOU SUCK, SAGAT!!!" Yun yelled again.  
  
"Geez, Yun! You think you can turn it down a bit?" Darrell asked, annoyed.  
  
"Hey! It isn't my fault Kairi's owning him right now..."  
  
---- ----  
  
(That kid isn't making this fight any easier!)  
  
The match was going on for about 2 minutes and Kairi was playing Sagat silly. Every move the emperor threw Kairi wither evaded or countered. It seemed as if his moves were inspired on Ansatsuken. His old rival, Ryu, was famous for that style. He planted that scar on his chest... and even after his rematch with him he couldn't beat him. He spent these long years fine tuning himself... but this guy with the white ponytail was making quick work of him.  
  
"Sagat..." Kairi spoke to him, his glare cold. "I hope you know that you can't win..."  
  
Sagat growled. "Don't mock me! You don't realize what I've been through. I promised this scar that I won't lose again and I plan to follow thr-"  
  
"You're a helpless fool..."  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
Kairi stood up straight and stared right into Sagat's eye... "I know that you don't plan to stop until you defeat Ryu, the lone warrior. You'll never succeed for every plateau you claim to reach, he's already 3 steps ahead of you."  
  
"And how would you know!?"  
  
"How would I know? I'm going to be the one who defeats him. Him and the two fighters who defeated Akuma before I could challenge him... You're nothing compared to those three..."  
  
"Grr.... shut your mouth!"  
  
"I will... and then I'll shut yours up for good."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Why are they just talking?" Kaoru asked Sakura K. She responded with a shrug.  
  
"I don't know. Normally I would hear, but the crowd noise isn't helping. Sure isn't like Sagat to talk... He's pretty much angry about whatever Kairi's saying, though."  
  
Due to the sudden lack of action, the crowd was getting restless. Darrell and Yang were still watching closely, however, especially Yang, who felt something going wrong. Yun put his cap over his eyes and started to sleep, arms crossed, and Yin was getting restless herself.  
  
(Why isn't this fight exciting? I do better sparring by myself. Hey... Sparring...)  
  
Yin looked next to her to see Kaoru, who sat back in her chair, the leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hey... Kaoru... How about we do a little practicing outside?"  
  
Kaoru looked at her for a sec before replying quietly, "Yeah... sounds good. Sure is better than this."  
  
Both teenagers got up and made their way out of the center area. After a pause, looking at the directory above their heads, Yin pointed to her left, showing the slightly older girl to the main building exit/entrance and exited. As they walked, Yin tried to make conversation... unaware of the sudden sickening crack from where the fight was and the LONG scream from Sagat... and the crowd's crazed reaction...  
  
"So, Kaoru... How are you like? Tell me about yourself."  
  
Kaoru instantly felt her stomach wrench when Yin asked that. She turned her head away and mumbled bitterly, "I really shouldn't say. It's rough..."  
  
"Oh," the Chinese girl aborted. "Okay, then..."  
  
"What about you?" the Japanese girl asked, cheering up a bit. Yin put up a smile and answered.  
  
"Well... I was raised by my aunt up near Shanghai, even though I was really born in Hong Kong. I don't know why I just found out that I had twin brothers until recently. My mom's weird. Anyway, I can't say much except that I was taught Kempo by Gen."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Other than that I'm just normal."  
  
"Okay," Kaoru ended abruptly. "I think this is a good place to test ourselves."  
  
The two found themselves in an open field op park grass just outside the dome. For the exception of a few people spread out, they were basically alone.  
  
"Yeah... nice choice," Yin said, giving Kaoru a cocky smile. "Now, let's see what you got."  
  
---- ----  
  
:: Center Stage - June 23, 12:16 P.M EST::  
  
"Whoa... bad vibes... VERY bad..." Sakura S. said while looking at her sis and friend, who were in shock.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Sakura K. mumbled, staring at Kairi's back. He finally stopped staring at her about 3 seconds ago and walked off... and something deep down her screamed, "He's out to get you..."  
  
"Something tells me that this is going to be another one of those times, huh, Sakura?" Darrell asked, half-smiling, half-frowning. Sakura nodded.  
  
"What? This sorta thing always happens to you?" Yun asked Darrell.  
  
"Well... yeah... Quite frequently," was his response. "You just don't know, Yun."  
  
At this time, another rind announcer stepped in, ready to get the second match underway. Ken was busy backstage, watching the TV crews televise while eating his lunch. Everyone's attention was to center stage.  
  
"That was an unexpected finish, wasn't it? Kairi proves his strength by defeating Sagat and moving on into the tournament. Now, our second match will get under way. We have... #16: Mel Masters vs... #18: Elena!"  
  
"Did... he say Mel? Mel Masters? As in Ken's son?" Sakura K. asked in shock.  
  
"That's what I heard..." Yun replied. Sure enough, the 14-year-old son of Ken entered the ring, looking around him to all the fans around him. A huge smile emerged on his face.  
  
(So this is the energy Dad feels during these tournaments...)  
  
"Heeeeey!!"  
  
Mel looked in front of her to see the Capoeira style fighter enter... and blushed, instantly looking away.  
  
(This isn't right...) he whispered to himself mentally. (She... she's barely wearing any clothes!)  
  
Indeed, Mel was right. Elena only had on her bra and panties, her ankles and wrists painted in orange and purple stripes. Her long legs were right in the open... and as she ran her hand through her short, white hair, she had on the friendliest smile...  
  
"Hey, little guy," Elena teased as she walked up towards Mel. "You shy or something?"  
  
Mel slowly peeped over his shoulder to instantly look away again.  
  
"It's not that... It's just..."  
  
Elena smiled again. "Iiii know..." she said in a very playful voice. "It's my attire, right?"  
  
"Yeah..." Mel mumbled. "Something like that..."  
  
"Hey! Don't worry about it!" Elena said while spinning around while performing a handstand with one hand. "Let's just have some fun, okay?"  
  
Mel, for the second time, peeped... only to get a VERY close up shot of Elena's panties right in his face, letting out a surprised yelp.  
  
(If Mom ever finds out about this, she'll kill me) he thought as he jumped back and into his fighting stance. Elena's smile stayed intact as she saw this.  
  
"Yeah, that's more like it! C'mon! Let's go... whoo... whooo.... whoooooooooooooaaaaaaiiiiii!!!!"  
  
CRASH...  
  
The stadium erupted in laughter as Elena lost balance on her arm and collapsed right in front of Mel in a heap, her legs all over her head and her face blushing, but still smiling embarrassingly. Mel immediately busted laughing as well, holding his stomach while doing so.  
  
"You see?" the African girl asked, "It's better to laugh at stuff rather than be shy..."  
  
"That woman's got a screw loose," Darrell said while trying to stop laughing.  
  
"I know, but she's so funny!" Sakura S. replied. "I can't believe Yin and Kaoru missed that!"  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what they are doing?" the light Sakura wondered.  
  
---- ----  
  
:: Center Stage - June 23, 12:18 P.M EST::  
  
Intense laughter could be heard from the area where Yin & Kaoru were fighting at. The two girls were on the grass, rolling in laughter after seeing Elena on the screen that was continently outside on the wall of the stadium. They didn't stop until 15 seconds later.  
  
"Oh...! Oh, Yin!" Kaoru breathed out, "That... that was TOO funny!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Yin replied, using Kaoru's shoulders for leverage since she knew if she let go she wouldn't get back up. "That's 3 times as funny as Dan's whole career!"  
  
The two breathed deeply at that same time before standing up the face each other again.  
  
"Come on... Let's finish this," Kaoru said, sobering up off the funny.  
  
"O... okay..." the other girl stuttered while slowly getting back into stance... then put up her right hand and held it up on its side in front of her. Kaoru looked on... and then Yin smiled, making it fall over to her waist, flat.  
  
"Boom!!!" she yelled out and both girls sputtered laughing again. Kaoru slumped forward and Yin's body to keep herself up but that didn't work. Yin fell backwards immediately and once again the two met the grass, laughing hard.  
  
"Stop rem-minding me!" Kaoru shouted out through her giddy self.  
  
"I... I'm s-sorry!" Yin yelled back "It was... just too funny! I s-should have re-recorded that!"  
  
The two laughed on for a while before another female voice came out from behind.  
  
"Hey! Are you two trying to spar?"  
  
Yin picked up her friend/opponent and sat up, eyeing another teen girl, around 18, wearing a blue dress and shirt along with blue sneakers and long socks. Her brown hair was done in a nice style and her brown eyes were solid, yet lively. Most noticeable was the long pole she had by her side.  
  
"Let me guess... Yin and Kaoru, right?" she asked with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah," Kaoru replied. "You're Nanase, correct?" She got a nod in return.  
  
"It seems Elena was way too funny for your guys," Nanase said jokingly. "She's always like that."  
  
"I can imagine," Yin said while giggling. "She totally missed up our fight."  
  
"Oh! Se you WERE fighting," Nanase chimed. "How about adding one more girl in? A three-way."  
  
"Hey! No fair!" Yin whined. "We're tired and you're starting fresh! You'll win!"  
  
"Yin... we were both holding back..." he opponent mumbled. "C'mon Nanase; jump in!"  
  
Nanase smiled while grabbing her pole and... somehow making it shrink like Goku's power-pole from Dragon Ball. As she walked forward, the third Lee dragon twisted her face.  
  
"I hope you don't use that too much," she said, triggering another smirk.  
  
"Yeah... well I just hope you don't get hurt too much. Let's go!"  
  
Nanase put away her pole to her side and Yin jumped away from Kaoru. All three girls assumed their fighting stances, staring each other down intensively. Kaoru kept her eyes shifted from Yin to Nanase, not about to let her guard down. Everyone else did that same.... then as Kaoru took one step towards Nanase, Yin used her Gen'ei Senkou to teleport behind Kaoru's target and in turn Nanase assumed a defensive stance. A hot new battle had just begun...  
  
---- ----  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Next chapter will show off how Mel does in his first Street Fight, as well as the match between the three teenage girls. Also, maybe you'll find out what a certain someone is up to... Until next chapter!  
  
---- -----  
  
Translations in this chapter  
  
Maryu Rekko - *don't have it yet* 


	5. Heating up

Hey, guys. Long time, no see, heh? Sorry for the wait, those who were waiting on this chapter LONG ago. Winter's the time of the year when my brain hibernates and I get lazy, so take it out on the change of seasons, not me. Well, here you go. Trust me, this story IS going somewhere.  
  
---- -----  
  
Heating Up  
  
"You're reacting too slow, Mel!" Elena yelled while sweeping the young fighters with her powerful legs. Mel hit the ground and it took a while for him to get back up and guard another strong kick to the head. He then decided to counter.  
  
"Shaaaaaa!!!" he screamed as he used a burst of speed to jump up and strike while coming down like a lightning bolt, his leg covered with electricity. Before he knew it, he found out that Elena dodged his Raikoukyaku...  
  
"Hah!"  
  
Instantly, Elena brought her heal down into Mel's skull with force. Mel reeled backwards from it, dazed, and Elena followed up with a flying kick.  
  
"Rhino Horn!"  
  
Ken's son looked up just to get nailed in the face once again, his body falling back into the canvas.  
  
"Mmm... Elena sure doesn't fight like she acts..." Yang commented from his seat.  
  
Yun nodded.  
  
(Wonder if Ken introduced Mel to the fight too young...) Sakura K. thought inside her head. (He's not doing so good...)  
  
Elena stopped attacking and taunted while standing on one foot.  
  
"Hey... you okay? Maybe you should practice more. I like to have fun, not beat up little kids."  
  
"O... okay... El... ena..." Mel murmured as he shook his head, "playtime's... just beginning. Come on."  
  
Elena's look turned blank. "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Mel grinned as his dizziness vanished. "You'll see..."  
  
At this moment, Elena smiled as well. "Oh...! Okay, here I come!"  
  
As Elena assumed her stance, Mel entered.... a different type of stance. He planted his feet into the ground, his left hand and his front and his right in its chamber. In the control room of the stadium, Ken smiled.  
  
(That's it, Mel) he thought. (Adapting to your opponent's style... Great choice.)  
  
"Shall we dance?" Elena asked as she flied towards the young Ansatsuken fighter, preparing to attack with her Brave Dance super art. Mel stood firm... and dodged the rapid attacks Elena threw.... then countered with a powered punch from his chambered fist to Elena's shin. The African girl yelped out painfully as she stumbled away from Mel, only to get nailed with a roundhouse kick to her head, flooring her.  
  
"Okay, Mel!" Sakura S. cheered out along with the ruckus of the crowd. "Looks like you still got a lot of spunk left!"  
  
"Uuugh..." Elena groaned as she lifted her body up off the ground and looked at Mel. "That... that was..."  
  
"Good?" Mel ended while smiling. "I was taught by the best! Now, I'm going to end this! Get ready!"  
  
---- ----  
  
(She's fast...)  
  
Nanase sensed Yin behind her and quickly grabbed her pole, pulling it over her head to block her punch. She then slid her left sneaker behind Yin's and pushed back to make her trip and fall on the grass.  
  
"Hadoushou!"  
  
Unfortunately, this left her open for Kaoru's blast, knocking her next to Yin's downed body. Kaoru then dashed in, pursuing Nanase, but forgot about Yin, who reached up, grabbed her sneaker, and made her fall face first to the ground. Yin then threw her legs up above her head and flipped to a standing position, standing on Kaoru, and turned around to meet...  
  
"Sanrenkon!"  
  
Nanase striking her in the stomach three times with the end of her pole. Yin fell back once again, holding her throbbing stomach with her hands. Nanase then placed her pole to her side while turning to Kaoru and ate a sneaker in the cheek, making her reel back. Kaoru was back on her feet and on the attack again, hitting Nanase hard and fast. Just as she started to build momentum, Nanase used her pole to counter and knock her down.  
  
"En..."  
  
Nanase couldn't even take a breath afterwards. The third Dragon of Hong Kong was behind her and nailed a powerful fist to her back of the new girl's head. Yin then turned her back, still in movement, and struck with the other fist.  
  
"...si... ken!"  
  
Yin then finished with her shoulder ram, knocking Nanase into the air, following wither the Senkyutai. As the pole girl plummeted to the ground, Yin prepared to land but...  
  
"Youkai Kusushuu!!!"  
  
Kaoru appeared right in front of Yin while airborne and grabbed her before performing a rush of attacks before slamming Yin into the ground with a final fist. Yin fell fast to the grass, writhing in pain.  
  
"So... you give up?" the adopted sister or Sakura and Darrell asked while landing. All that answered was Yin's moaning as she got to her hands and knees and tried to keep going. Kaoru smirked... but as she tried to speak...  
  
"Izayou Rekkon!"  
  
Nanase came from the side of Kaoru with an overhead strike with her pole, then a stomach blow, then an upper, airing her foe. She then jumped up in pursuit while spinning her pole above her like a helicopter blade and striking accordingly. Her move was done 12 hits later, but the two didn't even touch the ground before another sneak attack landed...  
  
"Shoura... SHUURAI!!!"  
  
From below, Yin threw her arm up, a wide blade of energy rising up and hitting both her opponents, then swung her arm back down, flooring the two. Yin took this time to rest herself, putting her hands on her knees and breathing hard.  
  
(That should by me some time... to relax a bit...)  
  
Yin looked above her to see what Kaoru and Nanase were doing... Kaoru was down for the count, but Nanase still struggled to get up, using her pole for leverage. Yin frowned.  
  
(Man... Nanase's is still up after getting whooped by both me and Kaoru... If she's this tough... I wonder how the real tourney is...)  
  
---- -----  
  
"Hey... Going somewhere?"  
  
"Um...? Who are you?"  
  
"Oh... sorry... Didn't introduce myself. My name is Makoto... I've seen you floating around here looking for something or someone and I thought, well, since you're a fighter and all... I'd have a little chat with you."  
  
"Oh... I see... Well... I have time on my hands, miraculously. My fight is next, though. Sure are a lot of people here this time around..."  
  
"Yeah... It's a pretty big tournament... Is this your first time? You are sorta new to me..."  
  
"No. I've participated in the tournament a few years back."  
  
"Oh. Okay. What's your name?"  
  
"Hokuto."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Well, come on and take a seat. I'm chatting with some other fighters as well, so make yourself comfortable, okay?"  
  
The girl in the karate gi and the older woman in the hamaka outfit sat down at a Chinese restaurant table in the lobby of the stadium. Already there was Tong-An representative, Mitsumi Yao along with her boyfriend, WangTang who came for support, as well as Mexican fighter Vulcano Rosso and Air Force pilot Charlie Nash, all chatting about the tournament so far and watching Elena slowly get worn down by Mel on the TV next to their table. Hokuto calmly took a seat and after seeing Makoto do the same, remembered something.  
  
"Hey... I just realized... I fight you next, don't I, Makoto?" she asked. Makoto paused a bit before responding.  
  
"Now that I think about it, yes we do. What do you know... This shall be a great way to get to know you before we fight."  
  
"Should be interesting," Mitsumi said while eating her food down. "Too bad I have to wait until tomorrow to get my chance to fight. Late at that."  
  
WangTang smiled. "Don't worry about it. It'll be more time to prepare for your match. You take on Sakura Kasugano in the first round, and she is NO pushover from what I remember over the years."  
  
Charlie scoffed. "Yeah.... that's for sure... I know personally."  
  
"And just what does that supposed to mean, huh?" Vulcano asked while casually sipping at his wine. "Don't tell me that you lost to her."  
  
"No..." the American replied quickly, "I just watched her during an... altercation about a year ago... She's definitely not one to be taken lightly."  
  
(And by altercation I mean having to release her and her friends from Bison's brainwashing...) he added in his mind. (Good thing that freak is gone and done with...)  
  
"Whatever you say," Vulcano added as he ran his hands through his curled up black hair which had white stripes running through it. "Ironically, I have to take on her sister as well. Looks just like her, only her skin's darker..."  
  
"Sakura Satsu?" Makoto asked. Vulcano nodded.  
  
"That's the one. I take it that she's not one to underestimate, either, huh, Charlie?"  
  
Charlie only nodded as he watched Mel and Elena's fight, which was about to end by the looks of Mel pounding on Elena. Makoto took this time to continue her chat with Hokuto, her first round opponent.  
  
"So are you here with any friends or family?" she asked.  
  
"Well... my sister is here..." Hokuto replied humbly as a waiter handed her a glass of water to drink.  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Nanase. My... slightly older brother is here as well... Both of them at that."  
  
"Oh, really?" the karate girl asked as she took another bite out of her dish. "Who are they?"  
  
"Well... one is Hayate, the swordsman that I came across upon entering this arena. He's always off on his training and such... I am too, but I'm not as 'into' it as he is."  
  
"...and your other one?"  
  
Oddly, Hokuto turned quiet at that question, staring at the cup of fresh water in her hand. Makoto stared at her and then quickly noticed that she had said something wrong.  
  
"Sorry... You don't need to tell me that. I guess I was too much into your family affairs."  
  
Hokuto quickly shook her head. "It's alright. It's just that when I think of him... I get a bit... emotional...."  
  
Makoto acknowledged that and said, "I see..." She sighed.  
  
(Brother... I can't believe that after all this time this is how I see you... I got to see you and set you straight before you do something drastic...)  
  
"Hey, you two..." WangTang said, breaking Hokuto's thoughts, "you might want to get ready. Mel's about to finish the match..."  
  
Both fighters looked at each other for a while... then Makoto flashed a warm smile.  
  
"Well... let's see who the better woman is. Good luck, Hokuto."  
  
"You two, Makoto..." Hokuto answered back as she got back up and left, getting ready for her fight. The rest of the table watched her go... then Mitsumi looked at the table and smirked.  
  
(Hokuto didn't finish her water...)  
  
---- -----  
  
"Well, Elena... it's been fun, but I gotta win this... Shoryu Higyou!"  
  
Mel attacked with a Shouryuken, knocking the now dominated Elena into the air, then performed 8 more additional attacks while still rising in the air, ending with a kick sending Elena down on the canvas in a heap. Within the last 3 minutes or so, Elena couldn't touch Mel. He just kept reading her attacks and countering, being too much for her to handle. The African girl was K.O.'ed long before Mel's super art ended.  
  
"And your winner for this fight in Mel Masters!!" the announcer screamed. He had to, since the audience was already cheering loudly on Mel's come- from-behind victory. Mel sighed heavily while bowing to his incapacitated opponent, then walked out the ring, smiling at all the attention he was getting.  
  
(I wonder if Dad saw that...)  
  
On the side where the other fighters were sitting at, Sakura K. was ecstatic.  
  
"Yeah! That's what I call a comeback! Awesome technique and everything!"  
  
"He's good," Yun said slyly, "but he won't get far. He had that Kairi guy next round in two days..."  
  
"Yeah... That guy gives me the creeps..." Sakura K. muttered under her breath as Darrell suddenly stood up. "Hey... where are you going?"  
  
"Where else? I'm going to buy some refreshments. This is going to be a long first round so I might as well get ready to relax. You guys want anything?"  
  
"Give me some of those hot dogs they got," Sakura K. immediately replied. "6 of them."  
  
Darrell raised an eyebrow. "Six?? You eating them all???"  
  
"No, silly," Sakura S. said while rolling her eyes. "Sis and I are going to split them. Add some Sprites to go with that. Large."  
  
"I should have known..." Darrell mumbled. "You two have a monster appetite... You, Yun?"  
  
"Hmm..." the capped Dragon thought. "A bag of popcorn. Biggest they got. Throw in a bottle of sake. I don't care what type they got."  
  
Sakura K. shot Yun a look. "What type of appetite is that?"  
  
Yun just shrugged.  
  
"Okay... how about you, Yang?"  
  
Yang just shook his head. "Don't worry about me. As a matter of fact, I'll go with you. I need to see what Yin is up to."  
  
"Yeah, good idea," Darrell thought. "She went on out and took Kaoru with her. Wonder what those two are up to..."  
  
"Well be right back," Sakura S. informed them. "The next fight is about to start in a minute."  
  
Both young men nodded and as they left, the announcer started to speak again.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Next is #15 Makoto vs. #22 Hokuto. This is going to be a battle of the technical fighters, so watch for yourselves. Things are only warming up!"  
  
----- -----  
  
End of Chapter. Stay tuned. Next chapter is going to break down what happens in Makoto and Hokuto's fight, and just what Ryu's training with Oro is about, not to mention what Yin, Kaoru, and Nanase are doing with their spar... and Yang and Darrell start talking tournament politics. All and more coming up next!  
  
----- -----  
  
Translations in this chapter  
  
Shoryu Higyou : Rising Dragon Strike  
  
Raikoukyaku : Lightning God Kick  
  
Sanrenkon : Three Part Barrage  
  
Youkai Kusushuu : Phantom Air Raid  
  
Hadoushou : Energy Palm  
  
Izayou Rekkon : 16-Night Severe Cane  
  
Ensiken : Yangquig Fist  
  
Shoura Shuurai : Grand Lightning 


	6. Tourney Tension

Tourney Tension  
  
In an isolated mountain range, a man was sitting Indian-style on an edge of a cliff, his eyes closed, meditating intensively. Clearing his mind of all thoughts, a strong blue aura surrounded his body. He stayed there, absolutely motionless, as the wind passed through and lapped at his clothes, a white gi.  
  
In front of him, over the cliff's edge and literally sitting in air, was another... being. He was a severe elder, his completely red eyes focused purely on the man that he was training.  
  
{It won't be long, Ryu... You have been showing outstanding patience... a trait very few possess. Once your ki energy is up to it's max... then your psychological training will begin...}  
  
---- ----  
  
"Admit it, Yang. You like Shaomei and you know it."  
  
"I'm not hiding anything from you, Darrell. I know I like her..."  
  
"Yang, everyone knows that you like her... but do you LIKE her, like her?"  
  
"...shut up, Darrell."  
  
Both fighters had just walked outside the front door of the stadium, deciding to find Kaoru and Yin first before getting any food. After spending a few minutes to check the lobby area, both headed out to check the park that surrounded the building, chatting randomly while passing spectators and a few fighters.  
  
"So... when are you going to ask her out?" Darrell asked with a smile as they walked. Yang shot him a look through his hair.  
  
"You're teasing me, aren't you?" he shot back. Darrell shook his head.  
  
"Nah... I'm dead serious. When are you asking the girl out? I bet I could show you some places to have a nice, romantic dinner or something like that."  
  
Yang turned his head to face forward. "I don't know. I'm pretty positive that Shaomei and Hoimei didn't make their way up here... Probably when I get back."  
  
"And what if they surprised you, ey?"  
  
"Then I guess I'll ask you where those places you had in mind are at."  
  
Darrell nodded a bit before responding. "Hmm... at least you're not in denial. What about Yun?"  
  
Surprisingly, Yang let out a short laugh escape his vocal chords. "You're joking, right? Yun just wants to get away from it all."  
  
"I could imagine that..." the American smiled as they turned a corner... and saw a body careen right towards them. On instinct, both yelped while ducking, letting the guy... or rather, girl, land right behind them. Darrell spun around... and gasped.  
  
"Kaoru!"  
  
As Darrell went over to check on his adopted little sister, that said person moaned weakly while struggling to sit up.  
  
"Kaoru," Darrell called urgently as he helped her sit up, "what's happening here? Why are you beat up?"  
  
After a short period of labored breathing, she responded with, "I... It's... nothing... I'll be fine..."  
  
"Where's Yin?" he asked right after she stopped.  
  
"We're sparring... Me, Yin, and Nanase..."  
  
"Nanase...? You mean the new fighter who uses a duel rod?"  
  
Kaoru nodded solely, holding her stomach. "Trust me... it HURTS..."  
  
"Like I can tell..." Darrell muttered under his breath as he looked over his shoulder. "Just where is Yin and Nanase at anyway?"  
  
Before Kaoru could respond a female battle cry rang thought the air, followed by the sound of a blow landing and just behind Darrell a girl in a blue dress fell to the ground at Yang's feet. Yang just looked at her and put his hands in his pockets, his hair hiding his face once again.  
  
"Well... there's Nanase..." he acknowledged coolly. "So..."  
  
From where Nanase flew in from, Yin ran up, almost not noticing Yang until he spoke up.  
  
"...don't you think you are a bit too into the moment?"  
  
"Huh? Brother?" she yelped while immediately stopping and addressing her older brother. "W... what are you doing here?"  
  
Yang smiled. "Just wondering if you and your... friends wanted something to snack on. Obviously, by the way that you're fighting so hard, you must be hungry."  
  
"Uh..." Yin let on, finding herself blushing while kicking the pavement lightly with her sneaker, "I guess..."  
  
"Let's just hope that you didn't overdue it," Darrell said while getting Kaoru and Nanase up. "Don't forget that you girls still have your own fights to do, and if you hurt yourselves outside the ring, then things won't be too pretty."  
  
"Okay..." Kaoru sighed while brushing off her clothes. "Yin and Nanase's matches are today, but mine is tomorrow, the very last one at that... I guess we should have stopped earlier."  
  
"Speaking of matches..." Yin said quickly afterwards while looking up to Yang, "who is fighting now?"  
  
"Makoto's match is next. She's fighting Hokuto in about-"  
  
Suddenly Nanase cut her off.  
  
"Did you say Hokuto?" she asked urgently. The rest of the group just stared at her for a while before Yang slowly said, "Yes..."  
  
"Oh, no... Look, I gotta go..."  
  
"But what's wrong?" Kaoru asked just as her new friend started to run inside the stadium. Just before she was out of earshot, Nanase yelled back...  
  
"She's my older sister..."  
  
Just as Nanase went inside, Darrell cleared his throat.  
  
"Well... what do you girls want to eat, huh?"  
  
"What about Nanase?" Yin asked.  
  
"She's watching her sister fight. Is that a problem?"  
  
---- ----  
  
Inside the stadium, the match between Makoto and Hokuto had already started. Both sided were pretty much even in both concepts, offense and defense and at the moment, the crowd was loving every moment of it.  
  
"Chougekihou!"  
  
Hokuto lunged forward with a strong elbow strike that Makoto blocked fairly easily. Hokuto then spun backwards and Makoto stayed defensive, expecting a follow-up attack.  
  
"Shinkyakugeki!"  
  
Makoto's guess was right; her opponent did follow up, but it was a low sweep kick, making her slip to all fours. Quickly recovering, Makoto managed to grab Hokuto's leg, who tried to kick her again while she was down, and threw her behind her, simultaneously striking with her left fist.  
  
As Hokuto stumbled forward, Makoto followed swiftly with another punch but fortunately Hokuto moved out of the way, assuming a stance. Still on the offensive, the karate girl started to attack again... but stopped...  
  
{That has to be a counter stance...}  
  
Makoto feinted her attack and grabbed Hokuto, who was surprised to see that Makoto thwarted her strategy and paid for it by being thrown over her opponent's shoulder and slammed into the canvas.  
  
"Don't think you'll catch me off guard so easily, Hokuto," the younger fighter warned as her rival rolled backwards to her feet.  
  
"At lease you're not one to underestimate..." Hokuto responded. "Trust me, I'll be a lot harder on you from now on.  
  
Makoto twisted her face. "You should have done that from the start."  
  
"I guess I should have..." Hokuto said with a smile before side-stepping and catching an unsuspecting Makoto with a shoulder ram. As Makoto reeled back a bit, Hokuto spun around again and attacked.  
  
"Shinku-geki!"  
  
...with a high kick to Makoto's face, making her fall back to the ground. The Hakagi- clothed woman dashed in but soon found herself back-pedaling as Makoto sprang back up and wound up a fist while giving a vigorous yell. Fortunately Hokuto guarded her attack, which would have led to the powerful Seichuusen Godan-zuki, and caused Makoto to quickly go defensive. Hokuto tested her guard with two quick strikes with her left hand, then a slow kick to Makoto's legs, which she had to crouch to block. Hokuto took the position to reach into her shirt...  
  
"Haaaaa!!!"  
  
...and strike with a blue harisen that she had tucked away. Makoto gasped, not prepared for such a tactic and although she blocked, the force of the blow was enough to break her guard, throwing her arms up and causing her to stumble back slowly.  
  
"Perfect," Hokuto mouthed out loud as she put her hands together in front of her... and a small blue sphere of energy appeared.  
  
"Kireneki!" she called out the name of her attack as she pulled back a hand from the energy ball as if it was a bow & arrow, making it bigger.  
  
{Oh, no...} was all Makoto could think as the Kireneki reached its maximum and rocketed towards her defenseless body...  
  
---- ----  
  
"Let me make sure I get this straight... You want two ice cream cones, double scooped, one with sprinkles, and a large chocolate shake."  
  
Ibuki, who was now dressed in her ninja gi (minus the cloth that ran across her mouth and forehead), gave the vendor that was serving her a look.  
  
"Yeah... Is that a problem?"  
  
"No..." the guy answered back while turning away from Ibuki and getting her order ready by using the machine. "I just find it odd that a girl like you is ordering this stuff... and you're a fighter, too? I couldn't manage it."  
  
"It's not for everyone, I'll tell you that," Ibuki responded while pressing her back against the cashier counter, scanning the section of the lobby she was able to see. She knew first-hand that being a fighter wasn't going to be easy. Being a female shinobi made it much tougher than normal, but she wouldn't be here in the first place without having her reason; an ever better reason and hanging out with her friends... Free food...  
  
"Here you are," the vendor called. Ibuki turned around with a wide smile on her face and grabbed the cones first... but the guy, in a rare case, showed off some impressive speed in pulling his hands back, making her grab at air.  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"All because you're a fighter doesn't mean you get off easy. You owe me some money..."  
  
Ibuki sweatdropped. "How much...?"  
  
The vendor pointed at the number on his register and the ninja girl looked at it... and frowned.  
  
"Yeesh... 850 yen... (around the neighborhood of 9 U.S. dollars. If I'm wrong, please correct me and I'll change it.)  
  
"That's right..." the vendor assured. "And that's the discount for you actually being a fighter. The original price was around-"  
  
"Don't tell me..." Ibuki immediately cut him off while reaching into her gi and paying the amount. "I forgot that food here is sorta expensive..."  
  
The young man on the other side of the counter shrugged. "You should try getting a job here. Now THAT is how you get free food here."  
  
"I'll reconsider it..." Ibuki said while taking the cones like she tried before and decided to come back for the shake. "Sarai! Elena! I got your stuff!"  
  
"It's about time," Ibuki's blue-haired friend said as she got up from a nearly table and grabbed the plain vanilla cone, which was beginning to run at the sides. "What took you so long?"  
  
Ibuki sighed. "I thought fighters get a discount... as in 100%."  
  
"Ibuki..." Sarai sighed while eating her cone.  
  
"I hope you didn't overpay just to cheer me up," Elena added as she got her shake and sipped it.  
  
"Ah, it's okay. I'm pretty sure you needed something to relax with. Come on. I don't want to miss how the match is going."  
  
As the three prepared to leave, Ibuki caught an image of someone very familiar to her. She realized that the person was Yang, along with Darrell, Yin, and Kaoru, all carrying a bunch of food. Without thinking about it, Ibuki started walking that way...  
  
"Ibuki!" Sarai called for her, but already Ibuki used her speed to run towards the group. Sarai sighed and ran along after her.  
  
---- ----  
  
"Darrell?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaoru?"  
  
"Why are you playing with your flames?"  
  
Darrell shrugged. As he carried the hot dogs and soda in his right hand, his left was busy with the act of balancing a small flame on the tip of its pointer finger.  
  
"He must be testing his control on his energy," Yin answered.  
  
"Nah... I just thought that I'd do it for no real reason," Darrell said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I wonder how you amuse yourself so much..." Kaoru mumbled while giving a somber look. Just as they reached the entrance to their seats a figure zoomed right in front of them, stalling all 4 of the fighters and making Darrell lose his flame's power for a sec, making it flare up in size before it disappeared.  
  
"Ibuki..." Yang identified while giving the girl with the ice cream cone a look.  
  
"Hi!" Ibuki greeted while quickly eyeing Darrell. "You must be Darrell Markis, huh?"  
  
"...yeah..."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from the last big tournament. Pretty strong fighter. I can't wait to fight you."  
  
A smirk appeared on his face. "That's pretty nice to hear, Ibuki. I remember you, too. Should be pretty good..."  
  
"That'll be the finals, then," Sarai said as she caught up. "I wouldn't make promises that I couldn't keep."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ibuki snapped. Sarai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"There was a battle happening outside so I decided to check it out. These two girls over there were fighting your next opponent, Ibuki."  
  
"You mean Nanase?" Yin asked. The blue-haired ninja nodded.  
  
"I suggest you be on your guard, Ibuki-"  
  
"Wait a second," Kaoru interrupted. "If you've been checking out our fight, then how come I didn't sense you?"  
  
Sarai's expression grew serious a bit. "You really are underestimating me. A kuroichi doesn't let her presence be known easily. I had a perfect view of your spar from where I was at, but that's not important."  
  
She then turned to Ibuki and her expression softened. "I'm just trying to say don't put your bets on something unless it happens. You got 4 opponents to go through before you can get to the finals. So does he, and if you think its going to be easy, then you're wrong. Focus on why we're here, Ibuki."  
  
Ibuki gave her friend an extremely dull, anime-style look. "You really do know how to kill a joyful mood with your serious talk, Sarai."  
  
"I'm just reminding you... there's a time and place for everything."  
  
"Yeah, but I just hate it when you turn from good ol' Sarai to the queen of moodkillers.  
  
Sarai's eyebrow twitched. "Don't say it... I'm warning you..."  
  
Ibuki couldn't resist. "Everyone make way! Queen Moodkiller is making her way through! All hail Queen Moo-oof!"  
  
Darrell, Yang, Kaoru, and Yin all sweatdropped as Sakai proceeded to beat up Ibuki. Quietly, they grabbed their refreshments and slowly sneaked by the two kuroichi without them noticing.  
  
---- ----  
  
Nanase was sitting front row from the ring, watching the tug-of-war-esque battle between her sister and her opponent, Makoto. Both were tired, but Hokuto started to get the advantage. As Hokuto started to gain a bit more momentum, Nanase looked on, silently cheering her on.  
  
(You can do it, Hokuto...)  
  
In the ring, Makoto was running out of options. Heck, her opponent was having the same problem, but it was just the matter of who was the better woman was and slowly Makoto was losing that battle.  
  
She threw a fist to Hokuto's body. Blocked. She then stepped in while delivering a side kick. Evaded. Hokuto found her way to Makoto's back and countered with a double palm to the back of the head, making her stumble to the ground, although she used her arm to avoid falling down fully.  
  
"Give... give it up, Makoto," Hokuto breathed out slowly. "You're starting to slip. Once more false move... and I'm going to finish you off. I don't want to do that."  
  
"Spare me... your talk," Makoto mumbled while trying to get back up, but not really getting far. "I... I'm not going to... give up yet..."  
  
Hokuto frowned, then said, "Then I have no choice..."  
  
{This is it...}  
  
"FUKIAGE!!!"  
  
Before Hokuto could thing, Makoto shot close to her body and punched her hard in the chin with a straight up punch, roofing her into the air...  
  
{Oh, no!} Nanase thought in horror as she saw Makoto then spring into the air, passing Hokuto's dropping body on its way down... then shot back down.  
  
"It's OVER, Hokuto! ABARE TOSANAMI KUDAKI!!!" the karate girl screamed as she came down FAST with a kick, nailing Hokuto just before she hit the canvas floor, and then juggled her a few more times with some attacks while shouting... then another, high-powered Fukiage, sending her battered opponent up... then down, crashing into the ground again. Makoto sighed heavily and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"So... that's it..."  
  
---- ----  
  
...or is it? Is the match between Hokuto and Makoto really over? And what about Ryu being trained by Oro? Is it really as simple as it seems? Tune in for the next chapter!  
  
----- -----  
  
Translations for this chapter  
  
Abare Tosanami Kudaki : Violent Tosa Wave Crusher  
  
Fukiage : Rising Wind  
  
Kuroichi : female ninja  
  
Chougekihou : Strong Elbow Charge  
  
Shinkyakugeki : Vacant Strike Kick  
  
Shinku-geki : Vacant Strike Swing  
  
Kireneki : (don't have it yet)  
  
Seichuunsen Godan-zuki : Median Line Five-Part Thrust  
  
Shinobi: (in literal cases) sneak thief, (in typical cases) Japanese ninja  
  
Harisen: a traditional Japanese fan (correct me if I'm wrong) 


End file.
